parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 10.
This is the tenth part of Railroad Trouble for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast (Casey Jr Characters as Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both pompous, proud, and father figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain and grandfather figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 (Both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue (from Choo Choo) as Child 1 (Both wise) *Huey (from Choo Choo) as Person 2 (Both wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Suzy (Both the main females) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 2 (Both cute) *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 3 (Both smart) *Jake (from Budgie) as Person 4 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 3 *Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 5 *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 6 *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Super Ed *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Steve the Silver Engine as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Mark the Strong Engine as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) *The Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 4 *Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 7 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 *Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Person 8 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Billy the Tank Engine as Child 6 *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 10 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 11 *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Train (from Anastasia) as Person 12 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 13 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 14 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 15 *Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Speed Buggy (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 17 *Casey John (from Casey Jones 'n Luke) as Person 18 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 19 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 7 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 8 *Little Chug as Child 9 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 10 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 *Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 12 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 20 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 13 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 21 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 14 *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 22 *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 15 *Mater (from Cars) as Child 16 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 17 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 18 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 19 (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman Cast) *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini *Mavis as Betilla *Duncan as Mozzy *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan *James as The Musician *Duck as Joe *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters and Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Gordon as Globox *Percy as Murfy *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toad as Sssssam the Snake *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark *Bertie as Polokus *Salty, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Molly as Uglette *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur *Neville as Cookie *Murdoch as LacMac *Toby as Bubble Dreamer *Belle as Betina *Caroline as Flips *Rosie as Tily *Spamcan as Inspector Grub *Old Stuck Up as The Great Rigatoni *Daisy as Razorwife *Evil Gordon as Evil Globox *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *D261 as Serguei *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Toby as The Bubble Owner *Boco as The Photographer *Smudger as Ales Mansay *and more Transcript *Narrator: As he arrived at the boating dock, Casey saw the Train and his guards herding frightened weak animals into crates. The strange part was that the animals were wearing some human clothing. Many of them were crying for their parents. *The Train: Lively now. We haven't got all day. Come on, let's have another! *Narrator: Farnsworth brought out a frightened monkey in blue trunks with white stripes. *The Train: And what's your name? *(Stepney can't answer, except growl) *The Train: Okay, you'll do. In you go! *(The Train puts Stepney into a crate with two Doberman and three donkeys, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. *The Train: You six will do nicely for the salt mines. Alright, next! *(takes a pink cat in green bikini with yellow stripes) *The Train: And what might your name be? *Rosie: Rosie. *The Train: So you can talk. Okay, since you can still talk, I'll put you back. *Narrator: The Train put Rosie into a cage with Gordon, a Yogi Bear's form, a snubbed nosed pig named Madge, a yellow donkey with a hairband, Molly, a green panther called Trevor, and four narrow gauge rabbits named Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam. *The Train: You kids have had some fun. Now, pay for it. *Narrator: Then it him them! These were good engines who were now animals. He had to get the others off of Ireland island and fast. While racing back to the pool hall, Casey sprouted out two donkey ears and a tail, and was just collecting four more silver spades and two more modified pigs, when he came across Tillie. She had already sprouted donkey ears and a tail, just like him. *Casey Jr: Come on, Tillie! Let's get out of here! The engines are all turning into animals! *Tillie: Oh, Casey, what will we do? *Casey Jr: I'll help you guys out of here before you get any worse. *(at the seaside, Thomas and Emily, with a troll ears, horns, and tails, James, with a cat's ears and a tail, Henry, with a lion's tail, Edward, with donkey ears and a tail, Duck and Oliver with each dog ears and a tail, panther ears and a tail, Stanley with a hippopotamous tail, Percy, with a wallaby's tail, and Mavis, with gazel horns and a tail, build up a boat and grab some rowing sticks) *Narrator: Casey Jr and Tillie, having managed to collect the last modified pig and the last silver spade, were able to climb up. But when they looked down, they saw Thomas, Emily, James, Henry, Edward, Duck, Oliver, Stanley, Percy, and Mavis building a boat to escape. They ran up to the water's edge, dove into the sea, and swam from the main land away from that awful place. Meanwhile, having loaded all the donkeys onto Blossom's train, some mysterious figures in disguise were Casey's other helping friends, and were able to drive away from Ireland island. *Murdoch: Any sign of them? *Toyland Express: No sign of them yet. *Henry: I hope that Casey knows what he's doing. *Scarlet: Incoming! *Rustee Rails: Oh, look, here they come! Oh, and what's this? Oh my goodness. They're wearing animals ears and tails. Luckily, I've got a some magic potions to turn them back to normal. *Toyland Express: Here, drink these and you'll feel better. Have you got all six? You do? Well done. *Engines: We've changed back to normal. *Thomas: Troopers... Company, right face. *(the engines all take a step forward) *Thomas: Volunteers for a special mission, can step one foot forward. *(Duck, Oliver, Henry, James, Emily, Edward, and Mavis back away, except Stanley) *James: Step forward, Stanley. *Stanley: Who? Me?! Oh, right! *(Stanley finally steps back) *Bash: That's better. *Dash: That's more like it. *Ferdinand: That's right. *Thomas: Was there something you guys said? Ha, ha. That's what I like to see. Devotion to duty. *(Casey couples up to his long circus train) *Thomas: Now, you volunteers will find the lost man-cub. *Casey Junior: Thank you, Jones. Now there's no time to lose. *Thomas: Yes, well. Good luck. When the can is sighted, you will blow your whistle to let us know. *James: Yes sir. *(James blows his whistle loudly, but is stopped by Thomas) *Thomas: Shh. Not now soldier. *James: Sorry, sir. *Thomas: Soilder, our strategy shall be the element of surprise. You will take one squad and cover the right flank. *Ferdinand: Yes sir. *Thomas: And I shall take the other squad on the left flank... Very well. *Toyland Express: All aboard! *Casey Junior: All aboard! Company!!! *(Casey's whistling voice echoes around Thomas, Emily, Percy, Rosie, Edward, Molly, Duck, Oliver, Henry, James, Mavis, Stanley, and the others) *Casey Jones: To your ship, and forward... March! *(the whole gang leap into their ships and take for Cerberus's Headquarters) *Engines: Oh, alright! *(Casey's wheels spin round until he finally sets off toward Cerberus's HQ) Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music Voice Actors Category:UbiSoftFan94